


How to seduce your neighbour

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was doomed, his only hope was aking his friend for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to seduce your neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> So sharing a room with two girls at work and them talking about relationships/things might give me fic ideas... One at least. I still suck at finding titles

Tadashi breathed heavily, the grocery bags in his hand feeling heavier as time passed. He was an athlete type, but walking all the way from the store to his dorm was a tiring task. And what a bright idea it had been, going grocery shopping just after his class had ended. He didn’t have many classes that day, but his bag was still heavy. This did not make his trip easier, and he was walking more slowly than what he was used to, making it feel like he would never see the end of it. Hopefully he was just dramatizing, and his dorm was just around the corner.  But this meant having to face another struggle: opening the door with his arms full.

Tadashi was about to put down his bags when someone called for him.

“Wait, Yamaguchi, I’ll open the door.”

Tadashi turned around to see the boy living in the room next to his, Ennoshita Chikara, catch up with him, a smile on his face. Tadashi smiled in return, whispering a small thank you as his neighbour passed him and opened the door.

“You’re welcome,” answered Chikara. “I’ll help you carry your bags upstairs.”

Chikara grabbed one of Tadashi’s bags, still smiling, and followed him up the stairs. Tadashi was thankful he was carrying stuff upstairs; he could blame his red cheeks on the physical effort. He’d met his neighbour when he moved in at the start of the school year, and had developed a small crush on him, that grew over time. He really needed to do something about it.

They got to their floor and Tadashi opened his door, putting his bags on the floor and taking the last ones from Chikara. He smiled shyly, before offering him something to drink.

“That’s really nice of you, but I have some late classes today, I was just fetching my bag. Maybe some other time?”

“Of course,” Tadashi nodded, “I don’t want to make you late. Good luck with your classes.”

Chikara bid him goodbye, and as soon as the door closed he fetched his phone and went to lay on his couch. He was so done, his crush on his neighbour had now evolved into pure infatuation. Oh how he wanted to find the courage to ask him out... He typed quickly on his phone, sending a text to his best friend.

> To : Tsukki
> 
> Subject : Im an idiot
> 
> I saw Ennoshita-san today and I rly want to ask him out and kiss him and cuddle with him but I cant ask him out hes just too nice and beautiful

Tadashi sighed and threw his head back. His cheek were still hot from the effort and his blushing, and he imagined being in this state for a different reason. He hid his face in his hands, groaning.  _ I’m so done for… _ His phone vibrated, startling him.

> From : Tsukki
> 
> Subject : Re:Im an idiot
> 
> Yeah you are. Just finished my classes, I’ll stop by. Suga-san said he was going to tag along.

A smile made its way to Tadashi’s lips; he could see his best friend rolling his eyes at his text. He found the motivation to stand up and fetched his grocery bags to put them away. It was a good thing he’d thought about buying snacks for when his friends came over…

\---

Tadashi was putting three glasses on his coffee table when his doorbell rang. His best friend and an upperclassman were waiting with completely different expressions. While Tsukishima Kei, his best friend, seemed uninterested, his upperclassman, Sugawara Koushi, was smiling, greatly interested by Tadashi’s love life (or lack of, thereof) since Tadashi sent him a text by mistake.

“Hey,” Tadashi smiled, “come in. Do you want something to drink or eat?”

Kei made his way to the couch saying he was fine, and Koushi raised the shopping bag in his hand.

“It’s okay, I came prepared. You can drown your lovesick heart in beer.”

Tadashi chuckled, “Senpai, you know I don’t drink that much.”

Koushi smiled and joined Kei on the couch. “Yeah, but drinking one or two to spill your heart out can’t hurt, right?”

It couldn’t hurt, yeah. Tadashi didn’t have class the next morning and if it was just one or two beers the effect would be gone by that time. He grabbed some snacks -it wasn’t good to drink on  an empty stomach- and juice. He set the juice in front of Kei and smiled. “For when you get thirsty.”

Kei muttered a thank you and Koushi chuckled, adding. “I’m sure you’re the thirsty one.”

Tadashi tilted his head to the size, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Thirsty for your neighbour,” Koushi specified.

This made his blush return, and he hid his face in his hands. “Senpai, stop that.”

It only made him smile brighter. “Must be true for you to react like that.”

Tadashi made a strangled noise from the back of his throat, and Kei interrupted them, saving him from further embarrassment.

“Back to topic, what happened this time ?”

Tadashi sat on the pouffe and brought his knees close to his chest, while Koushi opened a beer and slid it to him.

“Nothing much, he just helped me carry my bags… But that’s it! He’s just so nice. And I really want him to hold me in those strong arms of his… They look so inviting…”

Kei rolled his eyes and Tadashi took his first gulp of beer, wincing a bit at the bitter taste.

“There’s nothing new here, why are you so worked up?” Kei asked to encourage him going.

Tadashi pouted and grabbed a few snacks, stuffing his mouth before answering.

“Well, my feelings are getting too much and I really want to confess.” He took another sip. “But also, I don’t want to, what if he rejects me and things between us get awkward? And first of all, HOW am I supposed to confess?”

“Maybe just tell him straight on that you like him?” his best friend suggested, making Koushi stifle a laugh. The blond raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“No just… Straight is maybe not the best word you can use in this case.”

Tadashi snorted, finding Koushi’s word play amusing. He kept taking sip from his beer and eating, having already spilled his bag, he just listened to his friends. Kei rolled his eyes.

“Then tell him  _ directly _ . What I mean is you don’t have to make some grand confession.”

Koushi hummed, tapping his almost finished beer on his chin. “I don’t know, sometimes it’s best to leave an impact…”

Kei rubbed the space between his eyebrows. “And I guess you have a wonderful idea…” he said, voice full with sarcasm. This didn’t deter Koushi who smiled and put his empty beer on the coffee table.

“Exactly! This happened to one of my friends. He was on a dating app, and someone said “I’m taking a bath, want to join me?”. And he was tired from classes and needed the distraction so he went.”

Tadashi’s eyes went wide, and he blushed furiously. He shook his head.

“I can’t do that!  It’s already hard to focus when he has clothes on, so in a bath… No way!”

Koushi chuckled, “well, as long as you can get him in there you don’t really have to talk that much… If you see what I mean.”

Tadashi was now overheating, and Kei made a face, mumbling something that sounded like  _ too ace for that _ . Koushi just laughed at their reaction, grabbing another beer.

\---

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful. Kei and Koushi had left after two hours, leaving a tipsy Tadashi behind. He had ended up drinking three beers with Koushi, which he deemed fine since he didn’t have to get up in the morning.

Now left alone, Tadashi contemplated what to do. He could fix himself a quick dinner, but he’d eaten too many snacks and wasn’t hungry anymore. He was in no state to work on his assignments, and he didn’t feel like going out. Not having anything to do, he turned on the TV and thought about his earlier conversation. 

Now that he thought about it, he was rather stressed lately. A long, warm and relaxing bath was a pretty good idea. Sharing this bath with a certain someone would be even better, but there was no way it would happen. Chikara wasn’t interested. Or maybe he was? Tadashi’s inebriated brain told him he might have a chance, and he wanted to believe it.

“Well, the bath is a good idea,” he told himself.

Tadashi got up and went to prepare it, all the while thinking about inviting Chikara. Well, he had nothing to lose, right ?

\---

> From : Yamaguchi Tadashi
> 
> Subject : Barth
> 
> Ifg youre stressd asfter classes im takingf a barth please join me? Doors oppen

Chikara looked at his latest text in disbelief. He was on his way home from his last class when he got it, not expecting that from his shy neighbour. 

_ He probably drank… Oh no what if he falls asleep in his bath ? _

He picked up his pace, determined to get home as fast as possible. He couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this, and his fast walking turned into a light jog.

Once in front of his building, he took the stairs two by two and went directly to Tadashi’s flat.

“Yamaguchi?”

Chikara had no idea where the bathroom was, so he called out for him and used his voice to guide him. The door was open and he was greeted by an interesting sight.

Tadashi was in his bath, fully clothed, and his hair was up in a small ponytail. He was giggling for no apparent reason and fixed his gaze on Chikara, a large smile on his face.

“You came! ‘Was wondering if you would.”

His speech had a bit of a slur, but Chikara was relieved. At least he was still conscious. He took his backpack off and put it on the floor before getting closer to the bathtube.

“I was worried, it was a drunk text and you were talking about a bath. So I came as fast as I could.”

Tadashi gestured for him to come closer. “You’re too nice Ennoshita-san. I’ll hug you as a thanks.”

Chikara shook his head and changed the conversation.

“Why are you fully clothed by the way?”

Tadashi looked down at himself and his eyes widened in surprise.

“I forgot to strip down!”

Tadashi grabbed his shirt and removed it, but Chikara grabbed his hands before he could do the same with his pant, his face turning red.

“Please don’t.”

Tadashi frowned, looking up at Chikara with intense focus, making him uncomfortable.

“Something wrong?” Chikara asked.

“You’re supposed to join me. Get in now.”

Grabbing his shoulders, Tadashi managed to half drag Chikara in his bath. Taken by surprise, he didn’t have time to resist and ended up on Tadashi’s lap, upper body twisted to grab the edges as to not being dragged more, legs still outside the bathtub. Tadashi was looking up at him, and his cheeks had a hint of pink that Chikara blamed on the alcohol.

“You’re so beautiful Ennoshita-san,” Tadashi’s eyes shifted to his left arm, and he stroked it. “You have strong arms, and a nice built. Your smile is nice too. And you’re kind,” he looked up at him again. “I really like you, Ennoshita-san.”

Chikara’s heart rate picked up, and he closed his eyes, biting his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled softly.

“Let’s get you out of here, ok? I’ll fix us something to eat and then you can sleep.”

Tadashi pouted but let him stand up, and help him out of his bath. Chikara handed him the towel that was hanging near the door.

“Dry yourself, I’ll come back.”

Chikara turned back ready to leave but Tadashi grabbed his shirt, making him turn his head. He was looking at him with desperation in his eyes.

“Don’t leave me, please! I like you, I really like you...”

His heart was beating fast in his chest and Chikara turned again. He raised his hand, cupping Tadashi’s cheek in it.

“Tell me again when you’re sober and I’ll answer you.” Tadashi pouted. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to change into dry clothes, I’ll be back soon.”

Tadashi’s hold on his shirt tightened and he shook his head.

“I’ll lend you some, just don’t leave.”

Chikara brushed his hair away from his face and whispered “Okay”.

\---

Tadashi woke up to an awful headache. Not the kind that left you wincing at every loud sound, but it still hurt. Hopefully he was really comfortable at the moment, his bed felt warm, like he was in a loving embrace. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw were eyes staring back at him. In the blink of an eye he sat up, realizing he had been curled against someone’s side. And not anyone. Chikara was looking at him with an amused smile.

“I take it your hangover is not too bad if can make quick movements.”

This made him blush, embarrassed that Chikara had seen him after a few beers. His memories were a bit fuzzy, but he clearly remembered taking a bath and Chikara entering his bathroom.

“Why?”

Tadashi just couldn’t find his words, there were so many questions he wanted to ask. Why were they sleeping together? Why was his smile still so nice after seeing him like this? And was that Tadashi’s shirt?  _ Wait, I remember that, I insisted on lending him some clothes… _

Chikara’s smile turned from amused to sympathetic. “I’d love to give you an answer to your question, but before that I need you to repeat what you said to me yesterday.”

His brows furrowed, and Tadashi thought hard about yesterday. The details were escaping him, did he tell him something important? And why did Chikara want him to say it again? He’d been focused on his feelings for his neighbour and how to confess, but he couldn’t have… Not like this, it wasn’t how he wanted to do it. A sense of dread washed over him and he bit his lips.

“Does it have something to do with… my feelings? For you?”

Chikara smiled, encouraging him to continue. It just made Tadashi blush and his heart felt like it was going to stop any time now.

“Do I really have to?”

“Please…”

Tadashi took a deep breath, and Chikara got closer.

“I… I really like you, Ennoshita-san…”

“There was more yesterday but it will do,” Chikara grabbed his hand and smiled, resting his forehead against Tadashi’s, “I really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been drunk so I'm sorry if this doesn't seem realistic. Also this could have turned nsfw easily but I can't write it I'm sorry


End file.
